User talk:Balistic Pve/archive end
Greetings Welcome to Talisman Online Balistic! It's nice to see you! -- Wynthyst 02:24, March 20, 2010 (UTC) :Heya Wyn :) – alistic 02:25, March 20, 2010 (UTC) ::Ohayo --JonTheMon 04:06, March 20, 2010 (UTC) :::Ohaider – alistic 04:07, March 20, 2010 (UTC) ::::Hey what does it mean when a quest is in green text and when one is in yellow text? – alistic 04:17, March 20, 2010 (UTC) :::::I think difficulty. There's grey, green, yellow, and red. I think they correspond to way easy, medium-easy, medium hard, hard. --JonTheMon 05:00, March 20, 2010 (UTC) ::::::Ahh I see. – alistic 05:01, March 20, 2010 (UTC) :::::::The colors indicate the levels of mobs in comparison to your character level. Gray is much lower, green is slightly lower, yellow is about even to slightly higher, and red is higher. I haven't figured out the exact splits yet. -- Wynthyst 19:46, March 20, 2010 (UTC) Skill pages I've been debating about how to keep track of skill damage pages because most of the damage of the skills is based on the weapon's damage, and the weapon has different damage ranges depending on if it's white, green, or blue. So recently I've just been leaving one line (especially for martial skills, since they have a fixed stamina cost), but I was wondering what you thought. --JonTheMon 19:21, March 20, 2010 (UTC) :Ahh, I see. Can ya give me an example? – alistic 19:30, March 20, 2010 (UTC) ::Clarification: example of one line. – alistic 19:30, March 20, 2010 (UTC) :::Fatal Bash is one that scales directly to its weapon damage. --JonTheMon 19:35, March 20, 2010 (UTC) ::::Or if you look at Lightning Lash and Blue Field Chain Simitar, the damages are almost equal (I think the skill adds 1-1). --JonTheMon 19:36, March 20, 2010 (UTC) :::::They also change based on enhanced level of the weapon, soul infusion, addition of emeralds, etc. Then there is the inherence levels and the changes they bring. It's one reason why I had not started them, I just didn't know enough about how they exactly work. -- Wynthyst 19:43, March 20, 2010 (UTC) ::::::Makes sense (I haven't gotten very far into the game yet, only ~1 hour) So should they be the way Fatal Bash is? – alistic 20:13, March 20, 2010 (UTC) :::::::D: Just found out that quest givers also have dialogue when you have the quest (similar to how there is a "When asked about the quest" at GWW) – alistic 20:15, March 20, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::Well, I don't know if they should be that way, but it just seems that with how many levels there are in the game, and how many factors in what damage is shown, that using a simplified method would work. I was kinda asking if you noticed it and if you had any better ideas. --JonTheMon 20:47, March 20, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::And that's kind of the beauty of this wiki... atm it's pretty much just the 3 of us, so we can figure it out as we go. Btw... the quest page "format" is here if you think something should be added/changed, go for it, I just needed something to start with. And, what do you guys think of the css? I used the "parchment" background idea from the TO website as a basis, and took the red from the Talisman logo. I personally like it, but if you guys think it should be changed, we can do that as well, or at least discuss it :D I know you are both monobook users, but Wikia is going to be removing that option, so I had to figure out how to deal with the Monaco skin and now I actually rather like it. -- Wynthyst 22:09, March 20, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::::I still prefer Monobook, but I'm starting to like Monaco. – alistic 02:54, March 21, 2010 (UTC) Item info While it works ok on GWW, it's not really going to work well here imo. The weapons come with too many different variables that are in some cases completely random from what I've been able to see. It seems that most all weapons are available in multiple colors, and multiple attributes. They only thing that remains constant are the skills associated with them. The same goes for armor. It is possible to add various attributes by use of the combine and merge functions, but it is so interchangeable.... -- Wynthyst 19:46, March 21, 2010 (UTC) :I was thinking that it would be more like a User template, for users to show which weapons their character(s) are wielding. – alistic 19:51, March 21, 2010 (UTC) ::K :D -- Wynthyst 00:33, March 22, 2010 (UTC) ::::D – alistic 00:34, March 22, 2010 (UTC) Server What server do you play on? --JonTheMon 03:03, March 23, 2010 (UTC) :The first one – alistic 03:04, March 23, 2010 (UTC) ::Too bad we can't switch :[ – alistic 03:14, March 23, 2010 (UTC) :::If by "first" you mean Soaring Phoenix, that's what Wyn and I are on. --JonTheMon 14:01, March 23, 2010 (UTC) ::::Awesome! – alistic 22:29, March 23, 2010 (UTC) :::::Oh, before you get too far into the game, you should get a master. You'll definitely benefit from it. I'm about 6 levels away from being able to take apprentices, so you'd have to ask wyn or get a random master in-game. --JonTheMon 12:42, March 24, 2010 (UTC) ::::::Got one, but already level 17 ^___^ – alistic 14:05, March 24, 2010 (UTC) :::::::It will still help. :D -- Wynthyst 14:32, March 24, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::There are 3 breakpoints for being an apprentice: 10 is when you get your first set of weapons, 20 is when you get your second, and also the last level you can become an apprentice. So, you've two of the three, which is fine. --JonTheMon 14:54, March 24, 2010 (UTC) NPC images Please turn off the interface so your screenshots do not include the NPC names. To do this, use your system/interface controls (esc). Thanks! -- Wynthyst 14:27, March 26, 2010 (UTC) Skills So, I don't have an assassin nearly as high as your's (lvl 4 last time I checked), so could you fill in some of the skill information (especially for assist talismans)? I could level mine, but since you're already playing one... --JonTheMon 14:02, April 13, 2010 (UTC) :That's just it. I don't see any skills for the assist talismans o.o – alistic 14:43, April 13, 2010 (UTC) ::Don't see any skills? Like, in-game, or on the wiki, or what? --JonTheMon 15:09, April 13, 2010 (UTC) :::In-game. – alistic 15:32, April 13, 2010 (UTC) ::::So, you've never used any skills from teh assist talismans? --JonTheMon 15:45, April 13, 2010 (UTC) ::::Btw... I added that links to skill pages etc, to use when you want to insert a skill icon rather than an item. To find the assist tali skills, click on the icon for the tali in your skills box in game.. you will see the skills associated with that talisman and the inherences. -- Wynthyst 15:52, April 13, 2010 (UTC) :::::I never have, simply because I didn't know they existed. – alistic 17:00, April 13, 2010 (UTC) ::::::Well, start having fun with those skills. I'm curious how much using those skills will improve your gameplay. --JonTheMon 17:04, April 13, 2010 (UTC) :::::::Oh wow headdesk =_= – alistic 19:46, April 13, 2010 (UTC) Your apprentice Is looking for you..... -- Wynthyst 05:25, May 1, 2010 (UTC) :Hmmm, we never seem to be on at the same time now D: – alistic 18:26, May 1, 2010 (UTC) Random Update of the Now Why has Soaring Phoenix disappeared from the server list? O.o – alistic 03:26, 24 May 2010 (UTC) Random Update of the Now #2 Haven't been able to get in game recently... signing in gets me a "Connection interrupted" box... New laptop Win 7 Home Premium – alistic 01:26, 14 June 2010 (UTC) :I've been seeing that on the forum. Try running as administrator. -- Wynthyst 04:44, June 14, 2010 (UTC) ::Have already... still doesn't work – alistic 05:05, 14 June 2010 (UTC) Screenshot category I'm not exactly sure what you did, but it seems that all images tagged prior to your changes now have to be resaved, as non of them are appearing in the category. Please deal with this. -- Wynthyst 17:43, August 4, 2010 (UTC) :Uberfuzzy: Hi. If a category is added to a template, any pages already using that template wont be put into the category until the page is re-parsed. This happens on page saves. The system "knows" that these pages need to be reparsed, and this normally auto-updates/corrects its self every few days when the job queue is processed for the wiki. That system is down right up, and background work such as category updating is not happening. We are working on it, and it should be restored soon. -- Regards, Chris "Uberfuzzy" Stafford, Wikia Community Support Team :– alistic 09:15, 5 August 2010 (UTC)